


【Semi铃】着迷-番外

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：蝉 x 海老名五十铃角色拉郎高H炖肉 污妖王 预警为肉而肉 避雷请点右上角





	【Semi铃】着迷-番外

番外

银发青年把自家少爷抱坐至盥洗台上，身体嵌入他两腿之间牢牢地卡着。两人交换唾液的节奏乱得像在彼此毫无章法地攻击，仰着头承受的一方吞咽不及的鼻息在灯光暧昧的空间里溢成一片。  
蝉终于放过了他，站直身子，看着靠在镜子上喘气的海老名胸膛起起伏伏，勾唇ー笑，双手撑在他耳边，又把脸凑了过去。  
海老名不甘示弱地搂上蝉的脖子吻了回去。  
这一次两个人都慢了下来，发丝纠缠，鼻尖摩挲，连呼吸都黏着难分。  
制作精良的西装上衣随意地躺在浴室地板上。  
马甲扣子全开了。  
只隔着一层质感上乘的衬衣布料，背后的镜面还是让人觉得冷。  
海老名五十铃眯着眼盯着天花板上的灯，颈间随着毛茸茸的脑袋的移动能感受到舌苔的湿热。那舌头恶意地在锁骨附近逡巡，顺延着向下，覆上小小的乳珠时他克制不住地颤抖了一下，紧接着就听到那人低低的笑声。  
“笑什么……唔！”  
乳珠被蝉刻意地吮吸咂弄，滋滋的水声听得人耳根发红发烫，海老名抱着对方光裸健壮的后背，手指懒懒地有一下没一下地梳理着对方颈后的发尾。  
蝉的一只手揽着海老名的腰，另一只手从后方伸进他的裤子内用了力气揉弄两瓣臀肉，手指轻佻地戏弄尾椎骨延伸的缝隙。带着薄茧的指腹调皮地越过羞涩的穴口搔弄会阴处，惹得海老名想合起双腿，却碍于蝉的躯体无法得逞，只能被禁锢在蝉的怀里被他肆意地玩弄。  
“不要着急。”金毛狼犬叼着他的耳垂朝小巧的耳孔吹气，“啊……你屁股不要摇那么厉害。”  
话音未落便被海老名在颈侧咬了一口。  
蝉报复性地把中指捅进了尚未经过扩张的甬道。  
“疼啊混蛋！”  
海老名狠狠地抽了口气瞪了蝉一眼。  
“都叫你不要着急了。”  
抽出手指，还停留在小少爷内裤里的手顺势把碍事的布料拉扯下来，让小少爷的臀部和右腿都暴露在空气中。大理石台面冰得人又往蝉身上贴了贴紧，蝉只得把脱下来的那只裤管垫在台面上，又把人按了回去。  
两个人此刻形成了鲜明的对比——银发青年赤着上身，蜜色皮肤包裹着紧实的肌肉，汗珠顺着背脊的沟壑慢慢下滑，裤子虽然还穿着，可裤链大敞着露出粗硕勃起的下身；棕发青年衬衫马甲还套着，可浮着红晕的白皙胸膛袒露无遮，裤子脱了一边腿，另一边内裤和裤管都挂在膝弯——蝉把海老名的右腿挂在自己肩头，一手牵着对方的手握住两人的性器套弄，一手按了两泵台子上的乳液给对方扩张后穴。  
蒸腾着情欲的空气里有轻微的粘稠的水声。  
过了不知道是长是短的片刻。  
海老名的手徒劳地在背后的镜面上留下氤氲着热气的指痕，男人坚定而缓慢地挺进他体内，白花花的右腿被折至胸前——竟是一口气顶到了最深处。  
“还好吗？少、爷。”  
“啰嗦。”  
小口小口吸着气适应后穴里的侵入者——糟糕，这家伙，太可怕了——金毛狼犬抵着他的额头，凝视着他的双眼，抓着他的腰开始慢慢抽送。  
像是被蝉温柔却霸道的动作蛊惑了一般，小少爷撇了撇嘴露出一点松鼠牙咬住下唇，把涌到嘴边  
的呻吟坚持着吞了下去，只用湿漉漉的眼神蹙着眉看着蝉。  
——他在索吻。  
不知道为什么蝉的脑袋里跳出这么一句话。  
于是他就照做了，含住那双弧度饱满的唇，舔舐小巧的松鼠门牙，把随着逐渐加快的顶弄频率逸出的呻吟渡到自己口中。  
男人双手撑着黑金色的石质台面，腰臀不规律地前后摆送，台面上张着腿的青年紧紧攀着他的肩，屁股几乎悬空在台面边缘，配合着对方的节奏晃动自己的身体。他的身体呈现着充满情欲的线条，背后的镜子里清楚地投影着两人沉浸欢愉的样子，然而一开始谁都没有多余的力气去关注那画面有多令人挪不开眼。  
海老名只剩衬衫半挂不挂的挽在臂弯，已然被汗浸透显现出皮肤的颜色，肩头到胸口遍布晕红的吻痕，而这吻痕还在不断被银发狼犬绕着小巧可爱的肚脐种下。靠着硬质墙壁半躺的姿势着实给了他腰背不小的负担，在层层堆迭的的快感里也仍然是难以忽视的酸痛，蝉按照五十铃的要求把他换了个位置，他软着腿刚站稳便立刻后悔了自己的决定。  
“不行……啊！”  
“铃君，这可是你自己要求的姿势。”  
终于注意到眼前的映像，蝉毫不犹豫地拒绝了海老名的拒绝。盥洗台之上整面的镜面墙壁里，浑身潮红的海老名被他一把按在镜子前，别过脸不肯看淫靡的他与自己，所以自己恶劣地用前端在入口引逗，惹得那蜜桃似的臀不自觉地追逐。  
彼此克制着。  
彼此吸引着。  
彼此沉迷着。  
他也不知道这具性别相同的躯体为何对自己有这么大的诱惑力。  
他只是覆上小少爷的背，用自己的脸凑过去劝诱着羞怯着垂着眼帘的小少爷睁开眼，欣赏自己在被突入时盛着水色的迷蒙的神色和微张的唇。

……这是一场着迷者的游戏。

The End


End file.
